April Fools' Day Event/Quotes
Overview This subject is a verbatim quote guide for NPC:Diedrich; April Fools' Day Event 2014. Diedrich threw a birthday party for himself. He could be seen in various threads around the site. 2014 Quotes *April, april, din dumma sill, jag kan lura dig vart jag vill! Haha! Dumb herring! Haha! Ok bye bye! *Did you know that Diedrich means "Ruler of the People" which is true because I am president of Gaia forever? I like that, I do! OK bye, my minions! *Did you know that everyone has a unique tongue print that can be used to identify them from other people? Don't lick people. *Did you know that I am allergic to lots of types of candy, and if I eat too many jellybeans I will swell up and begin to autosexually reproduce again? *Did you know that I am not a frog, but if I were a frog, my name would be Mr. Hoppy McHoppington the 3rd? K, now you know! *Did you know that I am so green I am the only rabbit that can be seen from outer space? I am the Great Wall of China of rabbits. It is impressive but true! Ok BYE! *Did you know that if everyone in the world sneezed at the same time, it would create a force of pressure so large it could knock over the Great Pyramid at Giza? Please don't sneeze the pyramid away - no! It's a fact though! Ok bye bye! *Did you know that if I eat too much of this birthday cake that I might start to spawn again and then there will be thousands more of me once again. You know this will be good for Site Feedback, so ok - more me! Bye bye! *Did you know that if you are a human that you are about to be taken over by animals on my birthday and we might boop you on the nose with a paper if you get out of control? Ok, have a gift and byebye! *Did you know that if you take the horns from 123 rhinos, you'd have a lot of rhino horns and dead rhinos? Fascinating but bad to do! Bye for now and let the rhinos be! *Did you know that if you tie 17 electric eels together they'd create enough electricty to power the town of Looneyville, Texas for 7.35 hours but only in Spring? It's a fact! Ok Bye! *Did you know that if you took 19,256 birthday cards and shredded them then mixed them with glue you'd have a sticky pile of shredded cards? Hard to believe! Happy birthday to me! Bye! *Did you know that I have a Twitter account because I am awesome? TWEET ME! I'LL GIVE YOU FACTS! OK bye bye! @presdiedrich *Did you know that I love you so much it clogs my arteries and I pass out and then drool for 86.4 minutes? IT IS TRUE! BYE BYE FOR NOW - BYE! *Did you know that my birthday is also the international day of fabulousness and green rabbits? Ok, byebye! *Did you know that my brain is made of cake with a nice vanilla pudding in the middle. I like pudding! OK bye! *Did you know that on my birthday I like to put on a blindfold and run around in circles singing traditional Latin songs? IT IS SO FUN AND AWESOME! OK bye! *Did you know that pugs eat about 926.4 lbs of crunchy peanut butter each year and that is why they sleep with their toungues out? It's true, I promise. Ok BYE! *Did you know that there used to be an instrument called the katzenklavier in which cats are caged and then hit with nails to meow out a tune? That sounds bad, especially for Rufus! Poor Rufus, have some cake! *Did you know that today is my birthday and that animals are going to take over Gaia and then you will all have to bow down before the animal overlords? Unless you are animals, in which case you will get extra cake. I'm excited for this! Have a birthday treat for animals! Byebye! *Did you know that today is my birthday and that animals are going to take over Gaia and then you will all have to bow down before the animal overlords? Unless you are animals, in which case you will get extra cake. I'm excited for this! Have a birthday treat for animals! Byebye! *Did you know that when it rains and I am outside I get wet? IT IS HARD TO BELIEVE BUT TRUE I SWEAR! Ok bye now, bye! *Today is my birthday and it is also April Fools and it is also a day that is not in March? Let's have cake! Bye bye! External links * Category:Event Quotes